One Night
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: After locking Slade away, Oliver has some trouble starting the plane so the trio end up spending the night on the island. When Felicity wakes during the night due to a nightmare, Oliver stays up with her.


**One Night**

**Summary**: After locking Slade away, Oliver has some trouble starting the plane so the trio end up spending the night on the island. When Felicity wakes during the night due to a nightmare, Oliver stays up with her.

**A/N:** I don't know much about planes and what no so go easy on me with that. It sounded like a good enough reason for the sake of this story.

* * *

The cool breeze felt so very refreshing against Felicity's face as she watched Oliver and Diggle work to get the plane started. She took the moment to actually look around at her surrounds. The island, when not viewed as a torturous prison, really actually was quite beautiful. It felt peaceful and hidden away. Her thoughts were interrupted by Oliver's frustrated voice.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Digg asked, stepping up. Felicity quickly moved over to them.

"The engine is flooded," Oliver said with a sigh. "We're not going anywhere any time soon."

"So how will we get home?" Felicity asked. She may have thought that the island was beautiful only a few seconds ago but she wasn't in a hurry to spend any extra time here.

"It's going to take a while to fix," Diggle said, throwing an apologetic glance towards Felicity. Felicity did nothing to hide the sigh or slump of her shoulders.

"Great," she drew out. Oliver and Diggle raised an eyebrow as they watched her drop down to the ground. "You know something, this really isn't that comfortable."

"It is a pebbled beach Felicity," Oliver stated. Felicity said nothing as she brought her hand up to touch the bump on her head. Diggle noticed her wince and frowned, stepping over and crouching down.

"Are you alright?" he questioned and Felicity struggled to open her eyes.

"My head hurts," she said. "All I want to do is sleep and I'm pretty sure I can feel injuries that I didn't even know I had."

"You probably have a concussion from the accident. And now that you adrenaline is winding down, your body is registering the pain," Diggle said, looking back at Oliver. Oliver nodded his head as he walked around the side of the plane to fetch the medical kit.

"That's fun," Felicity mumbled, finally opening her eyes. "Is the plane ready yet?"

"Not yet," Oliver said as he crouched down on the other side of her. Diggle took the medical kit and gathered what he needed.

"Help her to sit up," Diggle directed at Oliver who wasted no time in placing a hand at the back of her neck and slowly sat her up. His arm moved to brace around her back and Felicity groaned in pain as she leant into him. Reaching with his other hand, Oliver grabbed the bottle of water as Diggle placed two pills in her hand. Felicity went to raise her arm but suddenly hissed in pain.

"Easy," Diggle said. "You most likely have some bruising on your side."

"Of course there's more," Felicity mumbled and Oliver couldn't contain the small smile at her irritation. "Help?" she said with a sigh. Oliver and Diggle moved in sync. Oliver helped situation Felicity against his chest while Diggle placed the pills in her mouth before grabbing the water. Felicity swallowed them and relaxed back against Oliver's chest. "This is really comfortable. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes Felicity," Diggle said a grin and shared a look with Oliver as Felicity made no point to move.

"I think you're stuck here for a while man,"

"We are all stuck here for a while," Oliver said, looking over at the plane.

"How long do you think before it's back up and running?"

"There's no way to tell but I would rather be safe than sorry. It should be ready to go by morning."

"You want to spend the night out here?" Diggle asked, sweeping his arm around.

"Do you have a better idea?" Oliver questioned, glancing down at the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"I'll start a campfire then," Diggle said after moment, standing up and walking away. As Diggle moved further away, it hit Oliver that he was suddenly alone with a sleeping Felicity in his arms. He could see the bruises that were starting to show and the various cuts. There was a faint red line on her neck where Slade's blade had rested. The once hidden away IT girl was now just as much a hero as he was, if not more.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Oliver and Diggle sat quietly around the small campfire. Felicity was laying between them, Oliver having moved her after Diggle had grabbed some blankets from the plane. While normally they would be worried by how long she had been sleeping, they knew it was both the concussion and her exhaustion taking over.

"This isn't the vacation I was thinking about when all this ended," Diggle said, cutting through the silence and Oliver laughed under his breath.

"It's definitely remote though," Oliver said, running a hand over his face.

"You should get some rest Oliver," Diggle said. "You deserve it. I'll watch Felicity."

"What about you?" Oliver asked. Diggle shrugged.

"I haven't been on edge nearly as much as you have. You need it more than me."

Not having the strength to argue as he became more aware of the weariness of his body, Oliver lay down, crossing his arms behind his head. He was out in minutes, sinking into the first dreamless sleep in a long time.

_Felicity flinched as the blade pressed harder into her neck and gasped at the sudden sting. She could see Oliver's eyes narrow as his gaze landed on the trickle of blood. _

"_Let her go Slade." _

"_I told you what would happen kid. Complete and utter despair," Slade said, grabbing a hold of Felicity's shoulders and pushing her down to her knees. Felicity went down, whimpering as her knees slammed down on the hard ground. A few tears leaked out of her eyes but she paid them no mind. Without warning, one of Slade's goons came up behind Oliver and thrust his sword though his chest. A scream left Felicity's lips, his name coming out with a gut wrenching sob before a a white hot pain burst through her stomach. She looked down to see Slade's blade had sliced through her. _

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled, desperately trying to wake Felicity. He had heard her whimpering in her sleep right before she cried out his name. Diggle was taking his turn to sleep now, having woken Oliver up after few hours to watch over Felicity.

Felicity shot up with a gasp, her hands immediately going to her stomach, frantically trying to find the wound. Oliver watched her regain her senses, not wanting to startle her. He watched as the moon light glistened off the sheen of sweat on her body while her chest heaved, trying to calm her breathing.

"Felicity?" he tried, his voice soft. Felicity looked at him and realising that he was sitting in front of her, she launched herself at him with a sob.

"You're alive," she cried, burying her face in his neck. Oliver frowned as he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her as much as he could.

"I'm here," Oliver whispered, having a feeling as to what her dream was about. You don't have the type of night they had without some type of consequence. Felicity's just happened to be nightmares. He waited until he felt Felicity's breath calm down before speaking again. "What happened?"

Felicity tensed in his arms before scrambling away.

"It's nothing," she said, pushing her hair out of her face before bringing her knees to her chest. Oliver watched as she retreated into her self and knew that he couldn't let her do what he often did. He shifted his position so that he was sitting in front of her. Grabbing her hand with one of his, he used his other to gently tilt her chin up. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Oliver please," she pleaded, her voice coming out broken.

"I'm not about to let you become me," Oliver said. "Talk to me Felicity."

As Felicity gazed at him, he knew she was looking for something. She obviously found it, when she sighed and dropped her gaze.

"Everything happened again. Slade was holding me and you were there but...but...you didn't see them come up behind you until it was too late. I watched you fall down in front of me before Slade killed me too," Felicity said, her voice quiet. She did nothing to stop the tears dripping down her face and Oliver's heart broke for her.

"Hey," he said, moving his hand to cup her cheek. Once her attention was back on him, he began again. "I'm still here and so are you. Nothing happened. It was just a dream. Slade isn't going to hurt you."

"It felt so real," Felicity said. Oliver watched as Felicity began to play with his hand that was holding hers. He didn't think she knew what she was doing but he didn't say anything. "I don't know what I would have done if I had of lost you Oliver," Felicity murmured after a moment of silence.

"Remember what I told you once?" Oliver questioned and Felicity tilted her head. "You're not going to lose me."

"But what if-" Oliver quickly cut her off with a frown.

"This isn't like you Felicity. You're usually more put together than this."

"I know. I know," Felicity said with a shake of her head. "All I can think about is the what if's and what else we could have done and everyone was getting hurt and-" Felicity stopped as she struggled to take a breath. Oliver acted quickly, placing a hand on her back and lowering her knees.

"Take slow breaths Felicity," he instructed, keeping his voice soft. Felicity nodded her head and did as she was told.

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Oliver said and before he could think, he wrapped both his arms around her, cocooning her and offering what warmth he could. "Do you want to try and go back to sleep?" he asked and almost knowing what answer she would give him. He felt Felicity shake her head.

"No. I don't want to close my eyes again. Not yet anyway. Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Of course," Oliver said. He had a guess that they would be staying up for a while so he decided to get comfortable. He situated himself more comfortably against the log he had been sitting on earlier and surprised Felicity when he lifted her up and placed her in front of him between his legs. Felicity gasped but Oliver hushed her as he pulled her back to rest against his chest. Almost immediately he felt some of the tension leave her body as she shifted slightly to get comfortable. "Better now?" he asked.

"Much," Felicity said with a sigh. "Thank you."

Oliver said nothing but soon enough Felicity started a random conversation and Oliver held in the laugh. The two spoke for a long while and by the time the sun was rising up, both were fast asleep. Diggle woke up earlier than them and smiled at the sight. Felicity was curled up in front of Oliver, his arms wrapped securely around her.

* * *

Not exactly the fluffy Olicity piece I had intended to write but I think I like where this turned out. I hope you like it too.

I have half a mind to write some more for this but that kinda all depends on you...if you like it or not haha.


End file.
